


Sense and Satisfaction

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Tentacles, and eddie is just trying to make sense of his shit, feelings and sex, naturally, pretty much a getting-together fic, venom sulks a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Eating tater tots on the couch in your underwear wasn't quite as satisfying when your reflection could watch and judge you.Or; Eddie is still getting used to this whole "body-sharing" thing.





	Sense and Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the monsterfucking fandom. I'm sure there'll be more eventually. Venom is my darling nonbinary transmasculine son (aka, even though I don't address it here, he doesn't give a shit about human gender and just uses whatever his host - in this case Eddie - is most comfortable with), hence the he/him pronouns. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

Eddie had taken to speaking into mirrors. Venom didn't really understand the concept, but it made Eddie more comfortable, feeling less like he was talking to himself when he was able to see Venom reflected back at him. One of the first things he'd done, after it was all over, was to find a handful of mirrors to scatter around his apartment, so as he moved from room to room he could continue the conversation.

Of course, the downside was that it made confronting the truth about how he lived a little more blatant. Eating tater tots on the couch in your underwear wasn't quite as satisfying when your reflection could watch and judge you. Especially when said reflection could morph into the alien sharing your body and call you a loser, which was dumb, because the stupid parasite had been the one to suggest tater tots in the first place.

Eddie ignored the cry of rage from Venom at the "p-word," scarfing down the last few bites and licking his fingers. "Happy?"

**_No. We are not a parasite._** The hurt lodged itself under Eddie's ribcage, where he could feel Venom curled up, sulking. 

He sighed, stroking his fingers over the skin. "Hey. I'm sorry. I know you're not a parasite. I'm just in a mood today."

**_We know._ **

Eddie looked to the mirror, and Venom stared back at him, somehow managing to contort his shockingly toothy mouth into a pout.

**_We do not understand. You feel...unsatisfied? But we are fed._ **

Eddie stood up, brushing tater tot crumbs off his clothes, and moved to the bedroom. It was late, and if he was snapping at Venom he was probably getting tired. He understood the ache Venom was talking about, but he had no idea how to explain it to an alien with little-to-no concept of how human anatomy functioned.

Venom rejected that thought loudly.  ** _We understand our body as well as you do, Eddie._**

"Then why do you keeping throwing us off of buildings, huh?

**_You are deflecting._ **

"Just leave it, okay?" Eddie pointedly ignored the mirror, where he could feel Venom's unnaturally white eyes burning holes into his back as he got ready for bed. "It's not a big deal."

**_If you are unsatisfied, we are unsatisfied. Should we eat more food?_ **

"Not that kind of feeling, buddy."

**_Then what?_ **

Eddie moved to the bathroom and stuck his toothbrush in his mouth, avoiding his reflection in the bathroom mirror. It saved him having to answer aloud. He could feel Venom poking around inside him, the symbiote squirming through his body like the answers were hidden in a physical place, rather than wrapped up and shoved deep into the back of their shared brain.

**_Feels like hunger,_** Venom contemplated. There was a sensation in Eddie's stomach that made him gasp and press a hand to the skin reflexively, like Venom was licking on the inside of him.

Around the toothbrush, he said, "You'd better not be trying to eat my liver again."

Venom coiled reproachfully.  ** _Wouldn't eat Eddie. Eddie is perfect host._**

"Thanks, V." Eddie sighed, finishing brushing his teeth and setting the toothbrush down again. "It's not hunger. The...desire. It’s something else."

**_What is it, then?_ **

Eddie returned to the bedroom, catching a glimpse of Venom as he did so. He slid into bed, stripping off his underwear under the covers to maintain some play at modesty. Sleeping nude was a necessity now; even though his temperature had stabilized, with Venom inside him Eddie still ran too hot to be comfortable in pajamas. Even the blanket felt like too much, but he wasn’t comfortable enough with his body-mate to get rid of that just yet. As he sank back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling, he contemplated how to answer. "Look," he finally said, bracing himself for the discomfort, but knowing Venom was too curious to let it drop on his own. "I'm not sure how...symbiotes...reproduce."

Venom provided a visual of what looked like a blob of goo splitting off small pieces of itself inside what Eddie was pretty sure was a stomach. He swallowed. "Right. Well, for humans, it works a little differently."

**_How so?_ **

Eddie didn't intend to give Venom an image, but it came unbidden into his mind anyway, faceless porn imagery that morphed into Anne, the sweet feeling of sliding inside her, her body arching under his or pinning him to the bed. His cock throbbed, taking notice and beginning to harden. Eddie suppressed a gasp and gripped the sheets, an insane thought that Venom might try to push them off and investigate manifesting in the back of his mind. 

**_You and Anne were attempting to create offspring?_** Venom asked, probing the memory, apparently indifferent, at least for the moment, to the shift in their body. There was something about his tone, part curiosity and part something too difficult to unravel, that Eddie didn't want to examine too closely.

"Uh, no," he said. "Sex...you can do it to have kids, but sometimes...sometimes people do it because it feels good." The awkwardness wasn't discouraging his cock, and now that the door was open the thoughts weren't going away, memories of Anne and the men and women before her, Eddie's body responding to the opportunity after him suppressing it for so long.

Venom studied them as they flicked through his mind, and Eddie squeezed his eyes shut in a last-ditch effort to pretend this wasn't happening.

**_This is why you feel unsatisfied?_** Venom prompted.  ** _You want to…procreate…recreationally?_**

"That’s...not what I meant..."

The image of masturbation was impossible to suppress, and Venom latched onto it.  ** _You can mate with your hand?_**

"Yeah." Eddie desperately wished to be anywhere else. It was a testament to his aversion to doing that in front of Venom that he hadn't actually gotten off in months. But having Venom inside him amplified all of Eddie's urges, not just his hunger, and the chastity was starting to grate on him a little.

Venom was silent for several long moments, and Eddie relaxed, thinking the symbiote must have satisfied his curiosity and retreated. It was a short-lived feeling.

**_If you wish to...get off..._** Venom sounded hesitant as he applied the clearly unfamiliar term, plucked from Eddie's head.  ** _Why don't you?_**

"It's embarrassing," Eddie whined, fighting the urge to give in anyway. "Doing...that...while you’re..."

**_It is not embarrassing._** Venom's voice left little room for argument.  ** _There is nothing embarrassing in animal instincts. You should embrace your carnality._**

"Yeah, but..." Eddie shook his head. "No way. It's weird if you're watching."

**_I am part of you. I share in your urges. There is no need for shame._ **

It sounded so mundane when he said it like that, the words pulsing in the back of his skull like the growing throbbing in his cock. Eddie glanced to the mirror by his bed, watching the reflection of Venom watching him. Tentatively, he pushed back the blanket and reached for his cock, wrapping his hand carefully around the stiff flesh and seeing the way Venoms long, sharp-fingered hands did the same.

That was...hotter than it had any right to be. Eddie grit his teeth, gripping himself more firmly, and startled when Venom purred, the sound rippling through his body and making him shudder. " _Shit_."

**_Yes,_** Venom hissed.  ** _That's it. Give in to the pleasure._**

Eddie made an undignified sound and hunched over himself, hand blurring on his cock as he started to stroke hard and fast, the way he liked.

**_So good._** Venom squirmed beneath the surface of his skin, and the image in the mirror changed, suddenly no longer the symbiote, but Eddie himself, knees spread obscenely as he fucked into his fist, black tendrils swirling under his skin and lifting out. 

Eddie yelped as one curled tight around the base of his cock, cutting off his impending orgasm. "V, what the fuck?"

**_Slower,_** Venom insisted.  ** _Make more pleasure._**

"This coming from the one who makes us eat everything in two bites or less," Eddie retorted, grunting in frustration as a tendril physically restrained his wrist, stopping him from moving his hand. "V,  _come on._ "

**_You insist we savor, do you not?_ **

"Yeah,  _food._ This isn't-"

**_Feels like hunger._ **

"It’s not." Eddie tightened his hand, the only bit of control he had left, and nearly screamed in frustration when Venom jerked it away, forcing it behind his back, leaving his cock untouched, save for the tentacles still wrapped around the base. "I told you, it's not hunger! It's lust, it's different,  _come on_ , let me-"

**_No._ **

"Venom, you fucking dick, let me jack off or I swear-"

**_What?_** The fucker sounded amused, and Eddie could have throttled him.  ** _We_**   ** _thought this was embarrassing. You said you did not want to._**

"You're such an asshole. I hate you."

He didn't mean it, not really, but the result was instantaneous; Venom retreated with an almost audible slurping noise as his tendrils sank back inside Eddie's body, curling up at the base of his spine with a hurt that resonated clearly across their bond. Guilt welled up inside him, stronger than the arousal by far, and Eddie wished, not for the first time, that there was a little more substance to Venom, something he could physically look at, touch. Even his reflection was just himself.

Tentatively, he pushed a feeling of regret across their bond. "I'm sorry, V. I didn't mean that. I shouldn't have said it."

**_You rejected us before._ **

The MRI room. Anne forcing Venom out to save Dan. He remembers the fury, the betrayal. Spitting furious words at the symbiote on the other side of the glass. How empty he felt afterwards. "I know. But not again. Never again, I swear."

**_Eddie doesn't love us._ **

Eddie blinked. "What are you talking about?"

A little blob of black goo slipped out of his chest, attaching itself to Eddie's fingers when he cupped his hand around it, holding it close.  ** _You do not want to share all of yourself with us. We are one, and I am yours. But you do not wish to be mine._**

"What are you talking about, V?" Eddie asked, stroking a finger over Venom's rubbery flesh. "I'm yours. We are Venom, remember?"

**_You want...mirrors...and you will not share your pleasure. You are trying to separate us. We are one._ **

Eddie glanced in the mirror reflexively. His reflection remained the same. "You don't like the mirrors?"

**_No._ **

"Why not?"

**_They make us...separate. I am part of you, Eddie._ **

Oh. Eddie instantly felt guilty. Of course Venom would take the distancing as a rejection. "I’m sorry," he said again. "I didn't realize. I'll get rid of them tomorrow, I promise."

**_You promise?_** Venom sounded incredulous, hopeful.

"Yeah." Eddie gave the blob what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. "And I'm sorry I didn't think about how it would make you feel. It's just been a little hard for me to adjust, you know? Most people don't have an alien living in their head 24/7. Just takes a little getting used to, is all. I'm getting there, I promise. I love you, V."

The feeling that surged up in him was indescribable, a wave of emotion from Venom that wasn't anywhere close to captured in his words.  ** _I love Eddie. We love us._**

Eddie smiled. "Yeah, we do."

His cock had deflated a little in the tense moments between them, but it hadn't softened completely, and now the little blob of Venom in Eddie's hand extended a tentacle down, creeping hesitantly towards it and pausing a few inches away. Eddie gave a murmur of encouragement. "Go on, babe." He was surprised how easily the endearment came to his lips, but it felt right.

Venom purred, but he was still hesitant.  ** _Not weird?_**

"Maybe a little weird," Eddie joked. "But it's our kind of weird. Besides, I'm gonna have to get used to it sooner or later, and I really do want to get off."

Venom chuckled, and Eddie grinned. The symbiote sank back into his chest, extending another tentacle and curling it around the base of Eddie's cock. Eddie moaned as it pulsed gently, sliding along his half-hard length until it started to stiffen again. He rose up onto his knees, staring down between his legs as Venom worked his cock, somehow slick, soaking up every drop of precum that fell from the head like he was drinking Eddie in.

"I want to try something," Eddie murmured, and Venom paused as Eddie showed him an image, then rippled out to copy it, expanding into a shapeless mass of goo that enveloped his cock completely, expanding and contracting around it. Eddie moaned, wrapping his fingers around his coated erection, feeling it flex under his hand, the wet warmth seeping down around his balls too, until everything was encased in a thin layer of rubbery black flesh.

It looked kind of like fucking a fleshlight and felt almost like sinking into a vagina, his mind mentally flashing back to Anne for a split second. Venom seized the memory before it could disappear, shoving it to the forefront of Eddie's mind and using it as a basis, and Eddie gasped and groaned as Venom pumped without actually moving off him at all, simulating the feeling of fucking into the mass around him, rippling waves of pressure up and down his cock. Eddie's fingers dug into goo, but it only thickened, keeping him from actually touching his cock. Still, he felt the pressure through Venom, the symbiote sharing their physical connection, the way his own flesh sparked whenever Eddie touched him. Eddie grunted, almost overwhelmed by the feedback, and Venom purred.

**_We feel good, Eddie._ **

"Yeah, we do, baby," Eddie gasped. He planted his free hand in the mattress, desperately trying to keep himself upright. 

A tendril wrapped around his throat, not choking but shoving up under his chin to force his head up, and Eddie met his gaze in the mirror. He was sweating, his eyes blown white with Venom's influence, and his dick was writhing, the black sheath moving under his hand, tendrils detaching and curling around his fingers, sinking him deeper into the symbiote, and he gasped as he finally touched his cock, moaning low as he stroked it, Venom pulsing in countering beats, making one obscene, inhuman mass of flesh.

**_We look good like this._ **

Eddie had to agree, but he was beyond vocalizing it, unable to do more than whine in agreement. He had no idea how he'd lasted so long, his balls aching in Venom's grip, heavy and desperate for release. Venom responded to the thought with another pulse, focused on the base of Eddie's cock, and Eddie realized Venom still had him wrapped tight there, tighter than the rest of the sheath, keeping him just on the edge of coming.

He pushed desperation to Venom, across their bond, managing to force out, " _Venom_ , please, baby, stop teasing.

**_Not teasing._** The tendril around Eddie's neck slithered up, elongating until it pressed against Eddie's lips, seeking entrance. Without a second though, Eddie opened his mouth, moaning as it coated his tongue, pressing past his gag reflex. He wrapped his lips tight around the intrusion and Venom wriggled in surprise as Eddie sucked hard, another loop of feedback pulsing from the tendril to Eddie's dick. 

His reflection was almost too strange for porn (okay, not really; Eddie had seen some pretty fucking weird porn), but it was all the hotter for it. The heavy weight of Venom in his mouth and wrapped around his cock, the warmth and pressure of his own hand, the echo of every bit of pleasure that either of them felt was passed back and forth, amplifying and driving him closer. His cock swelled against the pressure, fighting for his orgasm even against the physical barrier Venom provided. 

A tendril probed curiously at his ass, and that was it. Not even the tight grip on his cock could keep him from coming, all but screaming his release as he came and came and  _came,_ the buildup of months without this dragging out his orgasm almost painfully long, until Eddie was gasping, his eyes watering. Venom withdrew, slurping up every trace of Eddie's release as he retracted back into Eddie's body, and Eddie stared at their reflection.  He looked thoroughly fucked out, black veins writhing beneath his skin as Venom basked in the afterglow, enjoying the warmth that spread through them. 

**_We look good,_** Venom said again, and Eddie grunted his agreement.

He collapsed back against the bed, sweat cooling on his burning skin. He closed his eyes and felt a long, rough tongue lick the moisture off his chest. He reached out blindly, and Venom nuzzled into his hand, curling his tongue around Eddie's wrist and pressing in for a weird sort of kiss.  _Good weird, though,_ he mentally reassured the symbiote. 

Venom made a cooing noise, and Eddie smiled. "You know," he said, voice a little rough from deepthroating a tentacle, "we could leave the mirror in the bedroom. We don't need the others, but..."

**_Like to see us,_** Venom agreed.  ** _Together._**

"Together," Eddie echoed. He squirmed, settling more comfortably against the mattress, and felt Venom slither along his body, getting comfortable on his chest. The cuddling was nice. Eddie had always been a post-coital snuggler.

**_I know._ **

Falling asleep, the blankets abandoned on the floor, his whole body exposed to the symbiote Eddie had spent months worrying about, suddenly felt like the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
